


Worth the Risk

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Risking Getting Caught, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Itwasn'tthe reason that Bucky had come with him to his office but Tony was hardly going to say no to such a tempting offer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> _So_...I realized I haven't posted any WinterIron in awhile and I thought I might change that. I had four different possible ideas for how I wanted to go with this particular square and I didn't use any of them...I ended up with this idea. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> This one is for I1: "Risking Getting Caught"

Bucky grinned at him, blue-grey eyes wicked and knowing, as Tony swallowed roughly and shifted on his feet. “Isn’t it?” the voice was low, rough and tempting in all the best ways. He glanced away, finding some inhuman strength to do so, to look at the door to his office—the office he very rarely went to unless it was absolutely pressing. No one had seen them come in and it wasn’t like Stark Industries wasn’t _his_.

“It is.” Tony melted into the kiss, into the fingers carding through his hair, as Bucky pressed them together and Tony groaned at the press of his hard cock against Bucky’s ridiculously muscular thigh. Somehow he’d _never_ fucked in his office at Stark Tower and it seemed a crime now that Bucky was offering. He’d had sex in a conference room or two, in the boardroom and even in his SI workshop in Malibu but never in his office. Bucky _knew_ he hadn't fucked in his office, that he'd thought about it, and that's why he'd offered.

Pepper would _kill_ him.

The kiss broke and Tony tried to follow Bucky, wanting to continue, until he felt himself being tugged forward. Tony opened his eyes as he took in flushed cheeks and blown pupils. He glanced at the door again—no one. “Come on, Doll.”

How could he possibly say no to that?

They ended up behind his desk, kissing again, as talented fingers worked his pants until they were loose and falling down. He almost whimpered when his cock was finally freed, clothing now down around his ankles, before his ass hit the cool leather of his seat and he jerked.

“Fuck!”

Bucky’s eyes were practically twinkling at him with mirth as he lowered himself down and shifted into a position that Tony would never call comfortable. He wasn’t entirely sure _how_ Bucky had managed to contort himself, hidden underneath his desk, as he was tugged forward. Tony wasn’t going to ask.

“We can d—” a warm mouth wrapped around his cock and Tony jerked, mouth falling open with a choked moan, as Bucky smirked at him with his damn eyes. “ _Fucker_.” This time it was strangled sounding as the Winter Fucking Soldier started to tease him with his tongue. Tony’s fingers curled on the arms of his chair as his breathing stuttered and his cheeks flushed.

It was lazy, slow and torturous as Bucky pulled him closer so he could start moving his head. Tony was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind.

His office door swung open causing him to jerk upright as his secretary—it was times like these he really missed Pepper despite his possible murder—breezed in with a stack of papers. He froze at the sight of her but the asshole underneath his desk didn’t seem to mind and Tony was beyond thankful that no one would be able to see Bucky unless they walked around his desk.

Bucky only paused for a moment and after Tony didn’t freak out, clearly showing there wasn’t a threat, he resumed sucking.

“Good Morning Mr. Stark.” She was mostly focused on the papers in her hands, green eyes only flicking up as she offered a sunny smile, before moving further into the room and shifting the load in her arms. “Ms. Potts mentioned you would be in the office today and I have…”

Tony couldn’t focus on what his poor secretary was saying as Bucky idly sucked on his cock, hands on his thighs, and he wondered if Pepper would throw him off his Tower or murder him with a stiletto in this very office when she realized that he’d gotten caught receiving a blowjob by his secretary in his office.

He forced himself to focus on anything but the _cruel_ Super Soldier underneath his desk who was tormenting hi with his beautiful mouth. “Of course.” He watched as she took a seat in front of his desk, shuffling papers, before pushing a stack towards him. “Did Ms. Potts mention when she was expected back?”

“Next Friday.”

Tony’s eyes flicked over the files in front of him and he mentally groaned—paperwork. Bucky’s tongue swirled and Tony shuddered, the hand reaching for the next stack jerked to a stop and his fingers curled. Why did Pepper insist on both hardcopy and digital?

“Mr. Stark?” he mentally cursed, “Are you ok?” a look of concern met his gaze and Tony almost felt bad but the mouth on him was making that very, very hard—pun not intended. “You look flushed.” He wasn’t surprised in the least that he looked _flushed_.

Tony felt like he was burning up from the inside as his toes curled.

The hand not in view knotted in Bucky’s hair, tugging, as pleasure twisted in his gut. It was a known fact, the sex tapes on the Internet were damming enough evidence, that he was very vocal when it came to sex. It was killing him not to moan, to pant, to _beg_ Bucky. He shoved it down as his fingers released soft brown hair and he picked up the papers with slightly shaking fingers.

“I can bring these back lat—”

Tony waved her off, “I’m fine.” At the look of questioning doubt he dug his free hand into his thigh, ignoring the way Bucky’s mouth moved, as he offered a concession. He could get through this without horrifying his poor secretary. “It might be a little cold—it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I can have something brought up.” She was quick to offer and started to rise, likely to make a call, before he waved her off.

Tony’s toes curled, his cheeks flushed darker and he hoped she didn’t notice the way his pupils were likely blown with his arousal. He deserved some kind of reward for this. “That isn’t necessary.” The latest stack was regarding an upcoming benefit for the Maria Stark Foundation and Tony knew it needed far more attention than he was capable of at the moment. “Has the guest list been finalized?”

See? He could absolutely focus on things that did not involve a mouth wrapped around his cock or a tongue teasing him mercilessly.

He groaned lowly, hips wanting to jerk forward so he could thrust into Bucky’s mouth, as the poor woman in front of him gave him another look—more concern. At the very least she didn’t automatically assume the worst—Pepper would have clued into the fact that he was getting a blowjob five seconds into their meeting.

“Yes, it’s been finalized.” She collected her Stark tablet, scrolling, as Tony took the moment to look down into laughing blue-grey eyes. Bucky pulled off with a soft pop before his tongue darted out to swipe against the head of Tony’s cock. He jolted and mentally cursed, eyes flicking up to see his secretary still looking at her tablet. “I’ve sent it to your email.”

The final stack of papers was settled on his desk and Tony thought he could have wept. “Thank you, Ms. Black.” He added the newest stack to his pile. “I’ll look these over.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark.” She stood, tablet tucked in her arms, before she paused only a few steps away from her chair. “Are you sure you don’t want me to send for anything? Something to help with your flush? It looks like you might have a fever.”

Bucky took that as his cue to swallow Tony down again, “I’m fine.” It was rough sounding and he swallowed as though trying to clear his throat, “I think I’ll take it easy the rest of the day.”

She smiled, “Sounds like a good idea. If anyone calls I’ll take a message. Feel better, Mr. Stark.” The door shut behind her and Tony waited a moment, heart pounding, before he looked down.

“You _monster_.”

Bucky smirked, somehow pulling it off with a mouth full of cock, before he started in earnest and Tony moaned.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” His hips jerked, eyes falling closed in pleasure, as Bucky dragged him towards his orgasm with enthusiasm and skill. Tony’s fingers dug into the armrests of his chair, body tense, as he came with a choked moan of Bucky’s name. The mouth on him sucked idly before lips sealed down and Bucky slowly pulled off, tongue dragging along the underside of his sensitive cock. He bit back a whimper when his cock finally slipped free from Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky swallowed, smug and pleased, as Tony groaned. He knew he must look like a mess, cheeks flushed and pants around his ankles, as he was pushed backwards from his desk. “Come on, Doll.” Bucky stood and Tony could see the hard press of his cock against his pants. He stepped forward, hands reaching for Bucky’s pants, before Bucky waved him off with a grin, “Over the desk, Sweetheart. Let’s see if you can keep it quiet while I fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.” He flushed at the sound of his office door’s lock engaging and stood on wobbly legs. Bucky aimed a grin towards one of the little cameras in his office. “Thanks Jarvis.”

Tony almost snorted as Bucky rummaged around in his desk for lube that Tony knew was there just in case. He bent over his desk as anticipation thrummed in his veins.

He had never been fucked over his office desk before.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured office sex/under-the-desk blowjob and WinterIron was a good combo. It seemed to fit the theme for this square well enough. 
> 
> I thought a few of you might have missed WinterIron since I haven't posted any for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
